Last of Us: Homeland
by 1littlg8
Summary: This story follows the perspective a survivor of the apocalypse named Steve McQueen, and his wife Christina. Together they live with a group of fellow survivors, fighting the infected, hunters, and just trying to survive. Will Steve be able to keep his family and friends safe, or will he fall like many others?
1. Another day in Paradise

**Chapter 1: Another day in Paradise**

I keep my rifle aimed at the infected, holding my breath. It shambles by, letting out a gurgled moan. I remain hidden in the nearby bushes. The infected continues to shamble a couple feet in front of me, gurgling randomly. I keep my gun aimed at it, where I then hold my breath, and fire. The gun makes a loud crack as the bullet whizzes from the bushes, and into the brain of the infected. The bullet hits it in the head, throwing it's brains from it's head and onto the grass.

I rise out of the bushes and head over to the infected. I poke it with my gun several times, where it responds by fidgeting.

Seems dead.

I sigh and roll my shoulders, looking around as I do. The forest colors do not seem discouraged by the fallen infected. The trees gently bend in the soft breeze as the leaves fall from them onto the ground. Despite the current situation, the area does look quite beautiful. I hear rustling behind me. I point assault rifle in that direction and I see a hat raised from the bushes. I lower my gun and motion for her to come out.

After I make the motion, out comes Christina, my wife.

"Shit, you alright, Steve? Heard the gunshot." She asks me, concern in her voice. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm alright, baby. Just had a run-in with an infected. He's dead though." I motion to the fallen infected behind me, who finally went still. Christina slowly nods.

"Great. Find anything?" She asks me, removing her cowboy hat to scratch the top of her head.

"Nah, nothin'. We can go home now." I tell her as I walk over.

We begin walking back to our base of operations, a nearby motel called the 'Stop N' Sleep'. We holed up there with other survivors and elected a man named Charlie Ramsay to be our leader. We continue walking back, mainly in silence to hear the infected until I decide to break the silence.

"So... You find anything?" I ask her as I look behind us, making sure we're not being followed.

"Nah. Tried getting one of the birds, but you know how that typically goes." She says with a soft chuckle. I smile as we keep walking.

Eventually we make it to a street, and across from it is the motel. It is surrounded by a small improvised wall that rises several feet from the ground with guards posted on it. Me and Christina walk across, where the guard's attention is turned to us.

"It's us!" I yell and raise my rifle, Christina raising her hunting rifle after. After this, we both sling our weapons over her shoulders. The guards nod and drop down a small step ladder, Christina going up first, me going up second and pulling it with me. They both nod to us as me and Christina hop down the other side, heading to the small office where Charlie lived and operated. I knock on the door and wait several moments until the door opens, revealing Charlie.

"Steve, find anything?" He asks me, his Marine uniform still crisp and clean, his bald head clear of hair, and locking his eyes to mine.

"No sir. Shot an infected dead with my rifle though." I say with a shrug and motioning to my rifle. He slowly nods. "There might be some deer in the area, though. I think I sighted one before it ran off." I say hopefully.

"Ah, I see. Good job taking care of that infected." I nod, feeling proud of myself. "We'll look in the area again later. Take the rest of the day off. You and Christina." He says as he pats my shoulder. I smile and nod. He returns the smile and nod, heading back inside. I look to Christina.

"Looks like we got a day off." I say with a smile. She returns the smile as I walk over and put an arm around her. I look over her. She wears her favorite green jacket with a pair of grass stained jeans. She adjusts her cowboy hat, another favorite of hers. I gave it to her as a gift and she often wears it every day. It seemed to fit her proud Texan attitude.

She puts an arm around my waist as we walk to our room, reaching the stairs and heading up. We reach the second floor, many of the windows open, showing some of the motel's inhabitants and their families. It always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling that things were going back to the old days of normality. Most, if not all lost their families to either the Hunters, sickness, military, or the damn cordyceps infection. Christina's family and friend Stella live here. The only person in her family she doesn't have here is her mother, who died a long while ago. The only childhood friend I have here is a Native American guy named Raymond. He's a lot like a brother to me.

We reach our room where I then grab the key from my pocket and unlock it, heading it. We enter, where I kick off my boots off onto the tan colored shag carpet. Christina removes her hat, revealing more of her blonde hair. She sets it onto the table with a sigh, walking over to the fridge after and reaching into it. I plop on the couch while I hear a couple clinking nosies from the fridge. A couple moments later she comes back with two opened Budweiser beer bottles. I smile as she hands one to me. We clink our bottles together as she sits on the couch. This is our usual way to unwind after a day of work.

We both take sips from the bottles. I look to her after.

"So..." I say as I take another sip from the bottle.

"Hm? What's up?" She asks with a smile as she takes a few more sips from her beer.

"That rifle been alright?" I ask, looking to her hunting rifle that sits on the table.

"Yeah, it kicks ass." She responds as she looks over to it, then looks back to me.

"Reminds me of the rifle my dad taught me to use." She notes as she rests her foot on one of her knees.

"My dad just taught me to use a pistol mainly." I respond honestly. It's been an extremely long time since I've seen my parents and brother. I lean back against the couch with a yawn before Christina lays her head against my chest.

I gently run my hand through her hair as she responds with a grin. I set my bottle aside and put an arm around her. She purrs and wraps an arm around me. I kiss the top of her head before grabbing my beer and taking a sip from it.

"Nice sunset, eh?" I ask her as I put my arm around her side.

"Yeah, really pretty." She responds as she looks towards the window and at the dipping sun. Several moments of silence pass. She suddenly stands and heads to the bathroom.

"Gonna take a shower, care to join?" She says to me as she continues walking. I blush a bit a head over after taking a final sip from my bottle.

We enter the bathroom and strip down. I look her over as she turns on the shower, marveling at her body. She enters and makes room for me as I go in after her. I sigh in pleasure as the warm water pours down as we wash ourselves. I grab the soap and begin soaping myself, washing the suds off after. Then I begin scrubbing Christina's back, looking over the tattoo that decorates her back. The tattoo is a wolf sitting passively sitting, but it's ears pointing up, alert.

We continue showering until I decide to talk.

"Did I scare you with that gunshot today?" I ask, continuing to soap her back.

"A little." She responds, washing the shampoo in her hair.

We continue washing until we dry off and get dressed. I get into a pair of boxers and my favorite T shirt, the logo of Guns N' Roses. I watch as Christina hops into her red and blue pajama pants and grey tanktop. I head to the bed and climb in, pulling myself under the blankets. I sigh and shut my eyes. I then feel Christina get in next to me and cuddle up to me.

"Love you." She whispers.

"Love you, too." I whisper back. I pull her close and let the exhaustion pull me under.

Tomorrow we have work, but it's good to be home for the time being.

**So how did you guys like it? It's my first crack at fanfic writing and different from my usual writing style. Any criticism is appreciated! I will get to work on the next chapter.**


	2. Work Day

**Chapter 2: Work Day**

_July 22, 2033_

I walk down the road with my rifle in my hands, pivoting my dead to look out for... Anything really. By my side is my best friend, Raymond. On my left is Christina's best childhood friend, Stella. Some British girl that Christina was friends with back in Texas. And behind us is a man named Richard. Some in the camp have been calling him a Neo-Nazi, due to his dislike of other races, and Confederate flag hanging in his room. I've never really had a problem with him.

"No nasties so far." Raymond says aloud as we continue heading down the road.

"The hell you mean, 'nasties'?" Richard asks. "Is nasties referring to the infected or asshole Hunters?" He ponders aloud. The one thing me and Richard agree on is that we both hate Hunters.

Raymond shrugs. "Well both, obviously. The difference between the infected and Hunters is that infected will apologize for eating you." He says with a smirk. It gets a laugh out of all of us.

We continue walking in silence, jumping at the sound of a bird chirping and continuing on our way. Raymond lets out a yawn before he asks a question.

"So... How's Christina, Steve?" He asks, looking around the road.

"She's pretty good." I respond, smiling a bit to myself. They'd always tell me I smile whenever I was near her, but that's not entirely true. Now I just smiled at the thought. "Went on a hunt with her yesterday. Didn't find anything though." I say, go;ing back on topic.

"Wait." Oh great, here comes a 'funny' quip by Richard. "She told me she's twenty-one." He says with a hint of humor in his voice. "Aren't you like... Eighteen or something?" He says, practically laughing.

"Twenty." I correct him as I roll my eyes.

"Shit dude! Sounds like you married a cougar!" He proclaims with a laugh as Raymond and Stella join in. I crack a smile.

"Whatever. Lets get this done." I say, still smiling. Cougar, huh? She'll have to hear about this. I hear Stella scoff next to me. I look over to her, seeing her smirking.

"Yeah, whatever you say, cougar boy." Stella says, finishing it with a laugh, getting one out of all of us.

Kids.

* * *

Me and Raymond sat on the balcony of the second floor, our duty done. Now we were just relaxing for the moment. Raymond looks over to me.

"Hey, Steve." He says to get my attention. I look over to acknowledge him. "What's your and Christina's plan?" He asks, looking sincere. The hell? What kind of question was that? I never gave it any thought.

"Our... Plan? Clarify, dude." I say, turning my head a bit. I don't understand what he means by 'plan'. If he means plan as in, don't get eaten or mugged, then I say we're set.

"You know... Starting a family, where you'll be. Things like that." He responds, almost sounding offended. As if I were to know what he means.

"Well, I think we'll stay here. Hell of a lot better than staying outside." I respond. He nods. "Family? Shit, I don't know. If I have kids, I'd rather they can play outside without having to worry about getting eaten alive or shot down by some guy who wants their food, y'know?" I say, receiving another nod in response.

It's true though. At least when my mother told me stories about bogeymen, it was just stories to make me behave. My children's bogeymen stories are non-fiction, and it would basically just be me saying 'hey kids, make sure to go to bed early, otherwise you'll be eaten alive by the infected'.

Raymond bumps my shoulder with a closed fist. "Come on, man. I'm sure you'd keep them safe." He says with a smile. I return the smile as I look back over the front of the motel. "Anyways, seems Richard's getting more-" Before he finishes, Stella walks up, smoking a cigarette. She nods to us.

"Gentlemen." She says, taking another inhale from her cigarette. We nod back as she leans against the railing, looking to us. Her red hair was often kept in a mohawk with black tips"Was just talking to Chris. Listening to music. Usual stuff." She said shrugging.

"More of that punk stuff?" I ask. Stella loves punk music. Her jacket was full of patches and paintings of band logos, her hair is usually spiky, and she talks everyone's ears off about punk music.

"Bet your ass." She says with a smile.

I yawn after a few seconds. This day has left me kind of more tired than usual. I pat Raymond on the shoulder and walk to my room, patting Stella's shoulder when I walk by.

"Heading in to get some rest. Tell Christina I'll be in our room." I say, waving to them behind my back.

"Sure thing, cougar boy." Stella says, laughing after, being joined by Raymond. I smile.

Kids.

**Thank you to everyone still tuned in! Still developing the character before stuff goes down. Let me know if I can improve or work on anything!**


	3. Date Night

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

_July 25, 2033_

I jumped back as the Clicker gets near me, it's hands outstretched, and clicking in rage. I hit it's head with the butt of my rifle, knocking it back. It walks back towards me, clicking furiously, it's head dripping with nasty juices. I slam my rifle back in it's head, making it fall this time. I grunt and smash my rifle against it's head some more, it's brains beginning to splatter the road. After it's head is nothing but mush, I take several breaths. The sight and feeling of it's brains and juices on my boots almost makes me gag.

I look up to the man I saved. He seemed to be a priest, wearing the usual black clothes and holding a bible in his hands. He seemed elderly. He looks at me, fear still in his eyes, but he seems gracious.

"T-Thank you, my son. Had you not been here..." He shakes his head.

"Not a worry, sir." I respond. "Couldn't just leave you here like that." I say, patting his shoulder. "Why don't you come with me? Nice place, you could set up a church if you like." I say, wiping some dirt off his coat.

He raises his eyebrows. "What kind of place is this? The city?" I shake my head.

"It's a motel. I live there. Nice little community. Everyone looks out for each other. They might like if a holy man like yourself was introduced." I say, smiling.

He smiles back. "This sounds like a good place. Will you take me? My name is Jonathan."

"Steve."

"God bless you, Steve." He says, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I nod. Seems like another life saved. Door's open for Heaven now.

* * *

After getting Jonathan introduced, he seemed to settle in nicely. Makes me wonder how long it's been since he's been around... Anyone, really. They hooked him up with a small area where he could set up chairs and a podium for a church.

Meanwhile, I sit in my room, waiting on Christina. We are both planning on doing a date night. Haven't done one in a while. Usually for date nights we'll go to Mel's small restaurant. It's a small place built from the utility shed, where he cooks food, and makes drinks. Outside are a few tables and chairs so some people can sit down and have a meal. Food maybe comes out a bit burnt sometimes, but it's better than nothing and is overall just better tasting than some of the crap you get in cans. The way it is bought it by bartering supplies, like food, or ammo or anything he can cook.

I sit down in my Guns N Roses shirt and jeans. Me and Christina never really dress fashionable on date nights. No reason to.

Finally she walks in the door, setting her rifle on the table. She smiles at me.

"Sorry I took so long, darlin'. Had some trouble." She says, walking over and rolling her shoulders.

I get up and kiss her, holding my arms around her. She seems caught off guard, but holds the kiss, putting her hands to the sides of my face. After the kiss stops, we look at each other.

"Well... That was something." She says softly.

I laugh and kiss her again. "So, we ready, Mrs. McQueen?" I wrap my arms around her sides.

"I think so, Mr. McQueen." She says smiling, her arms around my neck.

I put an arm around her as we walk out the door. We head to Mel's, where I get a steak and beer, while Christina gets a steak as and beer as well, but with some cranberry juice. We take our food and drinks and sit down, we dig in for several seconds before I speak up.

"So then, hon'." I say, sipping my beer. "You been alright lately?" I ask, eating my steak while looking at her. She sips her beer as well before responding.

"Been all hundred percent, babe. You?" She asks, eating more of her steak and taking a sip from her cranberry juice. "I know how you and Raymond have been killing infected a lot lately."

I nod, swallowing my bite of steak. "Been nasty work, but you know how it is." She nods. "Got Raymond for it, y'know?"

"Yeah. You two are brothers pretty much." She says, smiling. "I've seen the way you guys talk and hang out. You're like two brothers." She smiles again. "Always felt that way about Stella, sisterly and all."

We continue eating until the steak is almost entirely gone, and we drink.

"Glad I got to have a night with you. Don't get those too much." I say, smiling before I take the final sip of my beer.

She smiles back. "Yeah, glad to get these times with you. I love our little dates." She says pulling up my hand and kissing it.

Afterwards we clean up and head to our room. As we reach the top step, a girl stops us.

"Oh, hey mom and dad." The girl says. It's Berry.

A while ago, me and Christina met her and we slowly became friends with her. It seems she took a liking to us and asked us to be her parents, due to her not having any parental figures in her life. We both accepted. Now she's like our daughter. She has short red hair, freckles, and green eyes

She hugs Christina than me. I hug her tightly. Been a while since we last talked.

"How're you doing, hon?" Christina asks her.

"Doing alright, mom. Just getting in fights with infected. The usual." She says with a shrug. "What about you two?"

"Just had dinner for date night." I say, keeping my hands in my pockets.

"Aw, how nice. You sure know how to treat a woman, Steve." Berry compliments with a smile. She alternates between calling me 'dad' and 'Steve'. It never bothered me too much.

"Guess I do." I say, laughing. Berry smiles and hugs me again.

"Alright, well you two have fun. I'll be downstairs with Alex." She says, hugging Christina next.

* * *

Me and Christina head to our room, shutting the door behind us. The small room gives me comfort. I feel relaxed and free from the rest of the day.

I head to the bedroom and kick off my boots, followed by my jeans. I sit on the couch in my boxers with a grunt. Christina kicks off her pants as well, her shirt coming down just a bit pass her butt.

"Feels more comfortable at night sometimes." She says while walking over to the couch. I put my arms around her waist. As she lets out a surprised squeak, I gently pull her onto my lap. I kiss her cheek.

"Doesn't bother me." I say with a chuckle. She returns the laugh and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms tighter around her, feeling the need to hold her close as we kiss. I shut the rest of the world out as we kiss. Everything else doesn't matter to me but this one moment. Infected, Hunters, Fireflies, danger, death, chaos, anarchy, screw it all. We continue as I feel her hands run through my hair.

I slip a hand under her shirt and slide it up her back. She seems to shiver a bit, but she relaxes after. Her skin is warm to the touch. We continue like this for a few moments before we break up the kiss and gaze at each other silently.

"That was something." She says, blushing.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I love you, Christina. I know I say it a lot, but I-" She cuts me off with a quiet shush.

"Shh.. I know, darlin'. I love you so much too, Steve." She says, kissing me again. I smile and lay down carefully on the couch. She lays on top of me, smiling.

"Getting comfortable?" She asks, raising a brow, slightly grinning.

"You could say that." I say with a chuckle.

We lay like that for the night.


	4. All in the Family

**Chapter 4: All in the Family**

_July 26, 2033_

I wake up on the couch. Some time during the night we pulled out the pull out bed on the couch and laid on it. I wipe my eyes and look over to Christina. She remains asleep, her bare legs spread out, her shirt lifted up a bit, exposing a bit of her belly. Her blonde hair stuck to her face, covering a bit of it.

I looked towards the clock on the wall. Still early in the morning.

I flipped onto my side to face Christina, looking over her face. She then flips to her side and faces me, still asleep. I look over her face, surveying every detail. Her several scars, her sleeping eyes, and content look. I drape an arm over her side. Not like I'm needed outside right now. They'll get me if I'm needed.

Her eyes flutter and she looks at me tiredly. She gives a lazy smile and kisses my nose. "Good morning." She yawns and flips on her back, putting her hands behind her head and stretching.

"Morning." I reply, stretching my legs. I groan and lay my head against the pillows. I felt pretty sleepy, so I pulled Christina close against my side. I hear her yawn as she lays against me.

"I'm gonna use you as a pillow." She says, forming a smile. She lays her head against me, yawning again. We end up falling asleep again.

* * *

Me, Christina, Stella, and Berry moved along the road, our weapons at the ready. We'd gotten reports of infected nearby that needed to be cleared out. We stood ready and quiet, waiting for any noise. Suddenly, we hear a yell and one charges us, yelling and growling in anger. Christina fires a shot at it with her hunting rifle, hitting in the head with a clean shot, making it fall on the asphalt, it's brains staining the black ground with a crimson matter.

"Good shot, mom." Berry compliments, bumping Christina's shoulder with a closed fist.

We continue walking down. I raise my hand up, signaling them to stop. Nearby I can hear the unmistakable noise of Clickers, joined with several infected. They shamble ahead of us. The road is one of the main roads for traveling and finding supplies, so it's pretty important we get rid of them. We get our weapons ready. I look behind me and nod to Stella. Stella nods and fires a random shot at them.

We hear the infected grunt in confusion. The four of us spread apart in a line, pointing our weapons forward. The infected see us and begin racing toward us.

"Lets shoot some infected fucks, yeah?" Stella says, grinning and pointing her weapon forward.

We remain quiet, waiting for the infected to rush us. As they get even closer, we begin firing. I feel the kick of the assault rifle in my hands as I continue firing, the infected falling one by one. We fire until they all fall to the ground, littering the street with infected corpses. By now the Clickers have begun to rush towards us. Christina fires a shot at one, hitting it in the head. Me and Berry shoot the second in the head at the same time. Stella pulls out her baseball bat with nails and marches towards the Clicker.

"Follow the sound of my voice, fuck face!" Stella yells, hitting her bat against the street. The Clicker gets in front of her, and she gives it a hard hit with her bat, knocking most of it's contents out of it's head, and staining her jacket. She keeps beating it, making it fall over, where she continues bashing in it's brains, making mush on the ground.

A moment of silence passes.

"Show off." Christina teases.

* * *

After reporting to Martin, me, Christina, and Berry sit in our room, taking a break from earlier. We sit in chairs, kicking back and watching the sun. I stay leaned back, my eyes closed. After several seconds, Berry breaks the silence.

"Hey, dad?" She asks quietly.

"Hm?" I open an eye and look over to her.

"That was pretty kick ass today, y'know?" She says, smiling.

I chuckle.

"Yeah, guess it was." I say, leaning back more.

Christina elbows Stella. "Guess your old man still has the skills."

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long! Was taking a break last week, and finally finished it up. Took this chapter to develop Steve and his family some more. Lemme know if I can improve at all! Thank you for being patient!**


	5. Conflict

**Chapter 5: Conflict**

_July 27, 2033_

"This is our zone, assholes!" The masked man barks at us, his pistol tight in hand.

We face down four men, claiming to own a certain area. By the way they look, they seem to be Hunters. Which means this probably won't end well. Me and Raymond stay back while Richard is up in one's face, staring him down.

"Look guys. We're not looking for any trouble. Just trying to get around." Raymond says, shaking his head.

One of the men glare at him. "Shut the fuck up, Chief Shitting Bull or whatever." He growls.

Richard turns his head around. "That's funny coming from a black cocksucker like you. That's what I hate about you fucking blacks. Call out other races when you're shit too." He shoots back at the man, his body still facing the other man.

The black man walks over to Richard. "The fuck you-" Before he can say anything else, the elderly man who seems to be the leader steps forward to separate them.

"Easy boys. Nobody needs to get shot." He says, sneering towards me. "We stay to our areas, you stay in ours. First call off your boy." He says, still grinning.

I sigh. "Rich, back off." After several seconds, Martin backs off, still glaring at the two men. "Now." I say. "We don't believe that people can own 'zones' or whatever." I finish. Why should people own certain areas?

The black man glares at me. "Nobody asked for your fucking-"

"Chad!" The older man yells, turning his gaze to the black man. "Shut the fuck up!" He looks back at me. "Just keep your boys back and we'll keep ours back."

Richard flips them off. "Yeah, whatever."

I shrug. "No promises. We go where we go." The man seems angry at that but he slowly nods. He grabs the black man by his coat and they stalk off, still watching us.

We walk down the street, but Richard turns back to see if they leave, turning back around after. "Fucking Hunters." He says through clenched teeth.

I shake my head. "You need to relax, man."

He points at their direction "Relax with those assholes? Fuck that. They wouldn't on us." Raymond nods with him.

"Hunters are worse than the fucking infected."

* * *

Vincent pats my back after he hugs me. "So how's my girl been?" He refers to Christina, his daughter.

I smile. "She's been doing good, sir. Been takin' care of her." I say, patting his shoulder.

He returns the smile. "Good to hear. She talks about you a lot." He says. Vincent wears a heavy jacket, a large beard of his face. While he is a large man, he's one of the friendliest members of the Stop N' Sleep camp and always asks for a hug when he sees me or Christina. He has two other children besides Christina and has experience with keeping order, being a father and all.

"You're a good man, Steven. You've never proven me wrong." He says.

"Well thanks, Vince." I say, smiling. It felt good that Christina's family seemed to like me so much.

He turns and gives me a two finger salute over his shoulder. "Gonna see if the lady needs anything. Take care, Steven." He says, his usually tough voice quiet.

"You too, sir." I say, waving to him. Near Mel's, I see Christina walking with Stella. She has her arm around Stella's shoulders while Stella has an arm wrapped around Christina's waist. By the way Stella walks, I can tell she's drunk.

I walk over and smile to Christina. She smiles back. "Hey, hon! Didn't see you come in. Just helping Stella here back to her-"

"Ello!" Stella interrupts Christina, keeping her arm tight around her waist. "Oh, Steve. You came at the right time. Had crazy party." She says, giggling after. She then kisses Christina's cheek. "I love this girl. Soooo nice to me."

Christina shakes her head. "Alright, we'll I'm gonna get you home now, Stella. Get your ass in the shower because you reek." She says, trying to guide her to the room.

"Oi! You're not gonna steal my stuff in my room!" Stella says, laughing and slapping Christina's side playfully.

Christina shakes her head "Trust me, I DO NOT want you're stuff." She then leads Stella away.

I try to head over to my room, but Richard stops me. "Steve, we got a problem."

I look to him, concerned. "Why? What's up?"

He glares. "Those fucking Hunters are here."


	6. Enter the Hunters

**Chapter 6: Enter the Hunters**

**_July 27, 2033_**

"You need to keep your boys off our turf, mister." The older man said, putting his hands on his hips, facing Charlie.

Charlie holds a stern gaze at the Hunter, his arms crossed. "Well, 'mister' sorry to intrude on your 'land'," Charlie makes quotation marks with his fingers at several words. "But an apocalypse is going on. Land doesn't belong to anybody. Not me or you." He finishes, stepping back.

The Hunters look angry at this, all of them staring us down individually. A larger Hunter stares at me, I keep my eyes on him, but keep shifting my gaze to the elderly one.

The older Hunter remains silent for several moments, lightly taping his hand against his coat. "Well, your boys aren't too hard to track. They just tromp around, no care. May want to look out for that." He says, sneering.

Richard steps forward. "Listen here you dou-"

"Richard!"

Charlie yells and slaps his hand on Richard's chest. "At ease." He says, lightly shoving Richard back, who does so, but holds his glare on the Hunters.

Richard **hates** Hunters. Who can blame him?

Charlie focuses back on the Hunters. "Look, lets forget we saw each other, and everyone goes where they want. Deal?" He says, cocking a brow at the Hunter.

The Hunter continues holding a hostile glare, but raises his eyebrows a second later. "Whatever, but if one of your boys ends up with a bullet in the back of his skull, don't point at me." He cackles after this, joined by his fellow Hunters. Charlie holds a glare on him.

Raymond points a finger at the Hunter in front of him. "Don't blame me if your big boy here hits the floor." The Hunters all look at him, one of them grinning.

'This isn't gonna be good' was all I can think. We didn't have much problem with Hunters before, now they're going to be at our throats.

Great.

The Hunters begin to regroup and back out. The man points at Charlie. "Remember what I said. Keep a nice tight eye on your boys." He backs away down the street until he and his friends begin walking forward on the road after turning.

I sigh. "What does this mean?"

Charlie walks by my side, keeping his view down the road. He pats my shoulder when he reaches me. "Gonna have some trouble soon."

* * *

**_July 28, 2033_**

Berry cleared some hair dangling over her eyes with her hand and fires her pistol, the gun recoiling. She hits the can, making it fall with a large gaping hole in the middle.

Christina lets out a low whistle. I smile and pat her shoulder after she unloads her gun.

"Good shots, Berry." I tell her, looking over the fallen cans. I want to make sure her and Berry are ready with their guns in case we have conflict with the Hunters.

Berry looks up at me and smiles. "Thanks, dad." She unloads her magazine and inspects her gun.

For a while now, we haven't had to worry about the Hunters too much. Just the infected. Part of me wishes we could team up with the Hunters and stop keep each other safe from the infected. Why can't we just do that? Less people can die, and we can save so many people. But the Hunters just care about their own selfish goals.

I sigh and look up towards the sky. "This is gonna be a real crap storm."

**Back after hiatus guys! Was taking a break but now I'm back and here's the next chapter!**


End file.
